charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chloefan03
Welcome! Promo's Thank you for your contributions, adding all those promo posters. But next time, could you add them under Notes. That's their appropriate place. Thanks. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 12:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, for sure! sorry! ::Thanks, no need to apologize though ;-) Also remember to sign your posts. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 12:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Episode Stills Do you mean adding a gallery with screencaps from the episode. I'm afraid that would take a lot of space on the wiki. I think we rather should continue adding a few caps in between the "plot" section, like we already do. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 12:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, those can be added. A few of them have already been uploaded. So please do not upload a duplicate. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You're doing fine. Sometimes when you create a gallery, some things to organize it appear automatically, but I just erase those. But you are doing a great job! --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 20:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Bad Bad Bad Bad World The article already exists: It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool Images Hello. I'm User:Khan1998stevewhite, i just wanted to ask a small question. Could you please tell me where you have been getting all those awesome pictures you have JUST been editing on the episode articles please. :)KhanWhite :) ::Thank you very much! It's not that i hate her exactley i just dislike her--Khan1998stevewhite 18:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello again. I'm not sure whether you already know about this site, but it has screen caps from every scene of every episode of every season Screencap Paradise. And if that link fails to take you just type into the address bar www.screencap-paradise.com and when you are there on the left hand side click Charmed. --Khan1998stevewhite 07:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your welcome, you should really thank Glenn (TheBook) for giving me the website :) (dont forget to sign your post, if you have trouble just click the Signature Button next to crossed out W button).--Khan1998stevewhite 14:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Elise You don't have to apologize. I thought that they didn't count for Andy too. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 21:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just one thing, if we count the flashbacks we can't say that Elise apparead in more episodes than Andy(24) so do we have to change? ::Yes. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 21:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Prue Thanks, she really was. She was really funny. I just looked at your edits and you have loads and you only joined in the beginning of July :) --Khan1998stevewhite 11:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Elections Hey, Andrew here. After the issues that were caused over the past fortnight. I had unexpectedly been left the only admin on this site. As a result, I have to hold elections. I have decided to nominate you as a candidate for becoming an admin or bureaucrat. Please respond immediately to my talk page before the 26th of September and register your interest at User blog:Andyman14/Charmed Admin and Bureaucrat Elections - URGENT, Andyman14 14:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Males and Females Those categories are pretty useless, can you remove them. Thanks. --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Wich category? beacause i only created the Bay Mirror category because i didn't know where categorised Phoebe's column. Then i only completed categories like "males" because they were created yesterday by someone else.Chloefan03 14:20, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I tried to add the category to Joe Lyons but it just disappears. I think its because it is redirected to the painted world article. Maybe try erase the redirect, write a little bit about Joe and then try adding the category.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC)